A Rwby Christmas
by maxstories95
Summary: This story contains slightly M rated content, but is mostly T rated. This is Christmas Eve for team rwby. Bumblebee and White Rose. Please Review and favorite.


**Hello folks, I'm Maxstories95. This is my first time writing a RWBY fanfiction so it might not be as good as others who write for this fandom. So please criticism will be needed here even flames are welcome so please review and favorite even PM me if you feel like it.**

It was Christmas even in Beacon academy and all throughout the school not a creature was stirring not even a-

"Gotcha!" Yang shouted out as she shot a buck of ammunition from Ember Celica. "Wow I can't believe there was a mouse in Beacon, it was almost like narration from that one Christmas story. What was it again?" Yang asked her team mates as they were setting up the lights for their dorm room door.

"It doesn't matter Xiao Long, just help us get the lights around the door, you're the one with the clear tape." Weiss the heiress to the biggest Dust Company in the world struggled keeping herself steady as she held her team leader on her shoulders.

"This one's constant diet of Christmas cookies is making it difficult to hold her up." Wiess grunted.

"Are you calling your team leader fat?!" Ruby asked offended by the W in their team's statement.

"I'm saying you eat too much cookies and that's all." Weiss stated and lost her balance and fell over with Ruby as well.

Yang snickered. "Maybe you don't have enough upper body strength princess."

Blake snickered as well, finally coming back from shopping for Egg nog, but instead had 3 bags on each arm with two bottles in each bag bringing in a grand total of 12 bottles of nog from Vale.

"I have…plenty of…upper body…strength." Weiss wheezed getting up from underneath of her teammate. "Geez did you need to get so much?"

"Oh course, with Ruby's sugar addiction and Yang's need to spike the bottles so I thought so." Blake said stepping through the door and resting the bottles in a mini fridge and then stepping back out again.

"You're so thoughtful babe." Yang winked over to her lover Blake.

"So…you need help with the lights?" Blake asked helping Ruby to her feet.

"It would help." Ruby admitted.

Yang cut the tap and stuck it on Blake's fingers and then the cat fanus used her semblance to go up into the air and get the lights tapped down across the door in just a few seconds and got the lights on the inside and made it glow all white, red, yellow and black colored lights. Blake used her weapon to slap on stickers of snowmen and snowflakes even frilly decorations across the frame of the door.

The entire team admired Blake's handy work and awed and gawked at the Cat's word.

"I'll still never know how you found black lights, but I won't question it." Weiss said pleased with the result of their door.

"It was in a shop in Vale so I couldn't resist." Ruby explained. "Alright team, we will exchange present at zero hundred hours!" Ruby announced holding her finger up commandingly.

"I'm sorry when?" Weiss asked not having a clue about the time of Ruby's decision of using military time instead of regular time.

"It means midnight." Blake explained.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap." Weiss announced heading towards the door and inside.

"W-w-w-wait!" Ruby said needing to get the white haired girl's attention.

Weiss turned around and looked a box almost shoved into her face. It sky blue with box with snowflakes around it with a sapphire colored bow. To be honest with herself, Weiss loved it already she liked how the box looked, it was neatly wrapped and tied. It was almost a shame to rip it up, she could tell that her leader put a lot of time into wrapping the gift alone making sure it was perfect.

"Merry Christmas Weiss!" Ruby stuttered keeping her head down too shy to look at Weiss in the eye.

For a while now Ruby had known she had liked Weiss. Even longer in her days in signal she knew she liked girls. Ruby had poured her entire life savings into this gift for the girl she liked, maybe even loved. But at the same time it was pure hell with the suspense if Weiss would accept her feelings as lovers including teammates.

"It's nice Ruby, but I'll wait for tomorrow to open it. But I do feel bad for not getting you anything." Weiss said to the redhead.

"Its fine, I don't mind, I look forward to tomorrow." Ruby said walking over to her bed and falling asleep as she made impact with her mattress.

The rest of team RWBY followed their leader's example and went to bed seeing as it was night time. Oddly enough the girls were putting up their Christmas decorations on Christmas Eve for a contest for all the first year students at Beacon.

All but Rwby could sleep she just stared at the ceiling above her and knew that the most beautiful snow angel she had ever seen was below her sleeping. Eventually sleep came and won the day as Ruby Rose finally fell to sleep at 10:30 P.M.

As Ruby feel asleep she felt a weight on her hips and also a presence. Ruby's eyes snapped open but almost regretted seeing Weiss straddling he hips.

"Ruby…" Weiss almost moaned as she looked into the leader's eyes with lust and passion.

"W-w-w-w-wiess!?" Ruby nearly shrieked as Weiss placed her finger on her lips.

"Be quiet dolt, listen I couldn't get you anything this year okay…so…I'm going to give you something else." Weiss whispered showing her the exposed shoulder of Weiss to Ruby's surprise was absent of any underwear.

"So since I couldn't get you anything this year I decided to get give you two things instead."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

Weiss lowered her head and planted a soft warm kiss that made Ruby's heart beat faster than Crescent Rose's bullets and even made her feel light headed.

"My first kiss…and also my first time." Weiss said simply.

To Ruby's surprise she had just noticed that Weiss had only her night gown on and had her long hair down instead of the normal pony tail she almost always saw her in. Ruby absolutely loved seeing her hair down, but then again she also loved just about every inch of Weiss as well but was still having a hard time processing this.

"WeissPleaseThisIsGoingSoFastIDon'tThinkI'mMentantallyPreparedForThis!" Ruby said hardly even stopping to take proper thought into what she was saying.

"Its fine my cute little dolt…I'll lead I just need you to do something for me." Weiss said looking into Ruby's eyes.

"W-w-what is that?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"WAKE UP YOU DOLT!" Weiss yelled shaking Ruby from her sleep and incredibly near wet dream.

"W-w-what?" Ruby asked shaking off her sleep.

"It's time to exchange gifts Ruby." Yang explained to her groggy sister.

'_Oh thank dust it was only a dream.' _Ruby said in her head.

"Here Blake!" Yang cheerfully said putting her Santa hat on and holding out her hand to Blake.

"Um Yang what is i-"Blake was cut off by her girlfriend kissing her and grabbing her leg making Blake hold onto Yang for balance and deepening their kiss.

After a good minute or so they separated for air. Blake didn't really have words for Yang, her bright red blush was enough to speak for itself.

"Like it Kitty?" Yang said snuggling up to her Fanus lover.

Blake sheepishly nodded her head.

"Before I keep spreading my holiday cheer with you hun, Ruby when you go to your favorite bakery in Vale tell them Yang sent you. They'll give you a lot of your favorite stuff no charge." Yang said taking her girlfriend into the bathroom.

"Also Weiss here." Yang said tossing a gift card to Weiss. "That's from Blake and I, it's half off on anything at any quantity of clothes form that shop you like so much, I know money isn't an issue, but it's always nice to save."

Yang was pulled into the bathroom by Blake and then a clicking of the lock was heard followed by passionate making out.

"C-come on you dolt it's our turn." Weiss said taking Ruby's hand and out of the room.

Ruby could see that Weiss carried a not so well wrapped plate. Ruby took a deep sigh of relief that she wasn't trying to take Ruby's chastity like in her dream.

The two girls looked at each other and the exchanged their gifts. Weiss was the first to open her gift. Weiss could not have been more stunned, what Ruby had gotten for her was truly beautiful.

Weiss had received from ruby a white comb with snowflakes decorating all along the grip along with two small Rubies imbedded in the comb.

"Ruby…I don't know what to say, I love it! My dust it must have cost a small fortune!" Weiss said admiring every little detail in this comb.

"Don't worry about it…but Weiss I need to tell you something now and I wait any longer I know I'll never get the chance again." Ruby said fidgeting with her fingers.

Weiss looked Ruby in the eye curious as to what her leader needed.

"Weiss…I like you…I don't mean like friends…I mean I really, really, really! Like you. I like your hair, it's always so pretty and flawless, I like your outfits and how nice and beautiful you look in white, I love how cute you were when Zwei was here, I love how beautifully you sing and I love your sapphire colored eyes. Dust! I love you Weiss Schnee!" Ruby took deep breathes from her long confession. It had just dawned upon her that she used loved instead of liked for half of that…she felt so embarrassed.

Weiss looked down and took her present back from Ruby. Ruby Rose had never felt such anxiety coming upon her more than at this moment. Was Weiss so made she had to take her present back? Did she think it wasn't good enough?

"Y-y-you Dolt!" Weiss said matching her blush to Ruby's hood. "Now I can't give you this cause it isn't nearly as good as yours…" Weiss unwrapped Ruby's gift revealing to be a plate of cookies, but not just any cookies mind you. These cookies were familiar to Ruby.

"Those…those can't be." Ruby said her voice shaking and eyes beginning to water.

"Yang gave me the recipe that she got from Tai Yang, your dad." Weiss said.

"C-can I try one?"

"Of course, they are your present." Weiss said handing one to Ruby.

Ruby was shaking holding this cookie and even examining it, even smelling it and then finally taking a bite of it. Ruby dropped the cookie on the floor and fell to her knees. Her silver colored orbs started to release the flood gates at the memories of events that Ruby will never have again with the ones that are no longer there.

Ruby had imagined it but never thought she would ever taste them again, Tai Yang just couldn't make them like she did…Ruby had a mental picture of a family portrait painted in her head, when she had taken that bite the glass cracked where the woman wearing the white hood was standing.

"They're the same." Ruby said tears streaming down her face. "Everything, the texture, the way it melts in my mouth, the way it tastes…" Ruby was losing it choking up in her sentences.

"Ruby are you okay?" Weiss asked putting a hand to her team leader's shoulder.

"They're the same as my mom's cookies…before she died!" Ruby cried into Weiss' shoulder. "I never thought I'd ever taste them again Weiss!" Ruby cried into Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss was stunned to say the very least she had never seen Ruby break down like this ever. She had seen her take hits on missions and even seen her break bones, but never seen her cry like this before.

"Ruby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Weiss was interrupted by Ruby landing her lips upon hers.

"You did nothing wrong." Ruby said calming down. "I'm just so…happy you made me cookies the same way my mom did, Weiss it means even more to me that you made them. I mean it, I love you." Ruby said placing her forehead below Weiss' chin.

Weiss smiled and held her team leader into a warm embrace in a cold corridor of the dorms.

"I love you too Ruby Rose."

"You mean it? I thought you would reject me because you liked Neptune."

"He's nice, but you're sweeter than anyone has really been to me. You admitted your feelings to me even after I was so mean to you during initiation and even afterwards. I really do love you." Weiss said kissing Ruby's forehead.

"You're so much sweeter than…I don't know…Egg nog pancakes."

At that exact moment Nora open the door of Team Juniper's room.

"Are those a thing? Egg nog pancakes?" Nora asked having her mind firmly blown.

"Yyyyyeah…I've had them their good." The white rose couple said in unison.

"REN GET YOUR STUFF WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Nora yelled grabbing Ren by the hand not even letting him get anything from him room, not even his wallet.

The half of team JNPR left down the hall in their PJ's into the night to Vale.

"Do you think she knows that all the stores are closed?" Weiss asked her new lover.

"I think she might break into a grocery store than wait till tomorrow." Ruby answered.

"What did you get Yang and Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I gave them a coupon saying that they can kick us out whenever they want, you know how affectionate Yang can be with Blake. Don't worry I made sure it was from the both of us." Ruby again answered.

"I wish I didn't, but thank goodness you did, it took me so long to get those the same way as the recipe said that I didn't have time to get them anything." Weiss admitted. "But on a different note those cookies are amazing, I followed that recipe and let me tell you something, your mom knew her way around and oven."

"Yeah…I miss her Weiss." Ruby said snuggling up to Weiss.

"I know you do. Let's go visit her when we can." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah mom would love to meet you!" Ruby cheered feeling much, much better.

"You dolt, Merry Christmas."

"But I'm your dolt. Merry Christmas."

**And there you have it, it may be a little cheesy at the end but it's what I got.** **I know I'm a day late. I meant for this to be out on christmas eve, but my family kept dragging me away when I sat back down. Merry Christmas everyone and happy Holidays. Please remember that it isn't what you get that special someone for christmas exactly, but it's the effort that you put into it that matters. **

**Maxstories95 signing off.**


End file.
